Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: Valentine's Day, Jerza style. Other ships included.


**Valentine's Day, Jerza style!** **Other ships included, but mostly Jerza. Small note: This is the American version, where anybody can give anybody anything.**

Erza glanced around the guild. It was Valentine's Day and just like every year, everyone was trying to outdo each other.

"Hey, Lucy! Happy Valentine's Day! Here!" Natsu shoved a box of chocolates toward her. Surprised, she smiled and opened the box. Her expression immediately changed.

"Natsu, you ate them all," Lucy told him.

"WHAT?! UNDERPANTS KING! YOU ATE ALL THE CHOCOLATE! FIGHT ME!" Natsu launched himself at Gray, who was talking to Wendy.

Gray pulled him off and replied, "Flame Brain, I know you're stupid already! Stop the false accusations! YOU PROBABLY ATE THEM!"

"Wanna fight about it?!"

"Of course I do!"

The two positioned themselves in a fighting stance and would've fought, but Juvia came over.

"Gray-sama! Look what Juvia had made you!" Somehow, a box made it's way to Gray's hands. He opened the box and tasted one.

"Do you like Gray-sama? Juvia hopes so!"

"It's okay. I think Mira's are better."

Juvia walked away, a dejected expression on her face.

Over in the corner, Elfman handed Evergreen a bouquet of flowers.

"Here! Hurry up! I can't let my sisters see us!" he whispered.

"Hm. The flowers are nice, but the message in them is completely awful! 'I wish you were dead?!'" Evergreen glared.

At the bar, Lisanna poked her Mira's stomach and pointed out Elfman and Evergreen. The sisters giggled at the sight of their brother, who had claimed they had nothing going on.

Around Fairy Tail, other couples were expressing their love. Alzack and Bisca traded gifts, Bacchus had sent Cana a twelve pack of beer, Happy was trying to give Charle a fish, and Jet and Droy handed Levy flowers, to her disappointment.

Erza gazed at all of them, envy in her eyes. If only _someone_ were here, on this day...

"Hey, Erza! Why so sad? It's your favorite day!" Mira chirped.

"Is it?" Erza dazedly replied.

"Of course! It's Valentine's Day! Or as you like to call it, discount cake day!"

The scarlet haired woman had to smile at that. "I haven't bought any cake, yet. I better go before they run out."

With that, she dashed out the guild and towards the bakery. Halfway there, she stopped running and started walking. Truthfully, she wanted to get out of the guild, not for cake, but because the love was depressing her. She started to hope that strawberry cake would cheer her up.

"Hello, Miss Scarlet! Discount day!" Every Valentine's Day, Erza headed to this bakery and the baker would always save a strawberry cake for her.

"Hello. I'll have the usual," she smiled. A pink box was placed on the counter before her and Erza gratefully put down the money. She took a fork from the dispenser and left the shop.

She walked to the nearby beach, where couples were gathered. She sat on the cliff overhanging the beach, not caring how dangerous it was. Her legs dangled down, the cake box on her lap. She picked up the fork and carefully cut herself a small bite.

"Mm." She sighed with contentment. The small bites turned into small slices, which turned into bigger slices, which turned into finishing the cake.

Erza looked at the view in front of her. The afternoon had turned into early sunset. The sky had turned pink and orange.

"Lovely," she murmured.

"It is." A voice behind her made her turn around. Jellal stood there, a small smile on his face.

"Hey," Erza softly called.

"Happy Valentine's Day," was his reply.

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

Like always, an awkward silence loomed above them. Jellal let out a small cough and started talking.

_Your hair is scarlet_

_Mine is blue_

_Be my Valentine_

_Because I love you._

If that wasn't enough, he handed Erza a bakery box. Inside was another strawberry cake, untouched.

Abruptly, Erza stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you..." she mumbled into his coat.

Jellal stroked her hair and told her, "I have to go, soon."

"Okay," she replied. She pulled away. The cake box was in her hand. Both mutually departed, Erza going one way, Jellal in the other.

When Jellal was gone, Erza managed to choke out the words she swore she would never say.

_I love you..._

* * *

**Epilogue **

Jellal walked back to the cave, where he and Meredy agreed to meet.

"How'd it go?" Meredy asked. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and she flashed him a smile, hoping he would tell.

"It was fine. Nothing particularly bad happened," he answered.

Meredy snapped her fingers and said, "Aha! So, something did happen! Wait, you said nothing particularly bad..." Her face grew a bit more solemn. "Did something a bit bad happen?"

"Kind of."

"... Still waiting for you to continue."

"She didn't reply."

"Meaning?"

"She didn't say that she loved me back."

**So, I'm just going to end that there... Happy (Early/Belated) Valentine's Day! **


End file.
